B Plus C Equals Huge Reactions
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Claire reaches a low point when she finds out her secret boyfriend had been using her. Her twin sister steps up to make her sister smile and see the truth that Claire has been running from. That she's been crying over the wrong guy and what's more they both need to learn to take a chance in order to gain true happiness. Brock/Claire/Johnny, OC/OC/OC T for cursing and talks of sex


Note: I've nothing to say right now other than enjoy. Check out the end notes for my thoughts, feelings, and questions to readers. Enjoy and review

* * *

Claire felt like crying. She felt like such a fool. She had known that the whole thing was a bad idea, but he had been so handsome. She knew her sisters wouldn't understand and that was why she didn't say anything against them being a secret couple, although it felt horribly wrong. Now, what did she have to show for it?

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Brock asked as he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Uh?" Claire hadn't been listening. She may have been the President of the Greek Council, but she was always a woman nursing a broken heart, a broken heart she couldn't tell anyone about. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said that the Scare Games are coming up. We need to start planning them." Brock seemed worried. Claire wondered if it was because they hadn't finished planning the games. Normally, the games were planned before the start of winter break. They were pushing it a bit close this year.

"I've a few ideas." Claire stated in a dull tone. "But nothing that good." Or that they could really use. They had all been good ideas from a jerk that was using her. Her heart hurt so bad. She had believed him, thought he cared about her.

"Are you alright?" Brock's questioned seemed to bother her. Her own house sisters hadn't noticed a change in her behavior.

"Of course I'm alright." Claire tried to smile out. "Just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She rested her head on her hand as she replayed her night. It had been a lot of heavy, loud screaming music with moments of super sad music that reflected how she felt, angry, stupid, broken and a mess.

"Finals, right?" One of the other monsters patted her shoulder. "You've been having a hard time with that scaring class." That was true. It was mostly because she had been spending more time helping her secret boyfriend than doing her own work.

"I'm sure I'll make it up." Claire flipped her hair. "Never done poor in a class so far. Not starting now."

"You haven't been doing well in a class?" Brock seemed shocked.

"It happens to the best of us." Claire sighed out. "Is there anything else that needs to be brought up?"

"The guy from ROR hasn't showed up again." One of the others spoke out. "They shouldn't get the same treatment if they don't help out." A flash of anger rushed over Claire's face, before she regained herself. She smiled kindly and nodded her head.

"Agreed." Claire stated. "I'll think of a way for them to make it up to the rest of us." She wouldn't be able to get him back for what he did to her, but she could still make his frat suffer a little bit. "Now, if everything else is done. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Okay, meeting over." Brock smirked as the others cheered. He went to stand up and noticed that Claire was losing herself in thought once more. It wasn't like her to doze off during a meeting or fall behind in a class. He was starting to feel worried.

He thought it best just to leave her alone for the time being. Claire didn't like monsters forcing themselves into her business. It pissed her off a great deal, and although Brock was learning every scary trick in the book nothing compared to an angry Claire. He was the last to file out. The others had ran off to see friends. He made a right turn before realizing that he forgot his Scare History book in the class room. He needed it to write his paper.

Brock was shocked to see that Johnny guy from ROR enter the class room where the meeting had been. He wasn't a part of the council and would have no business with Claire. Because he needed his book, and wanted to find out what was going on, Brock bravely put his ear to the door. He heard a loud hiss from Claire and the sound of something being thrown across the room.

"I don't want to see your face." Claire shouted as she tried to hit him again.

"Now, now." Johnny smirked. "No, need to get upset. I can explain."

"I don't want you to explain." Claire screamed. "You said enough to that pink haired witch."

"Look, I don't know what you heard," Brock felt like he needed a shower. This Johnny was laying it on thick. He sounded like a slum ball. "But I didn't mean it. I'm just using her to win the games. You understand, don't you?"

"Like you used me to pass your class?" Claire yelled back. "Or how your tried to use me to find out the challenges?" Brock felt confused. Was he why she wasn't passing her class? "Don't look so surprised. I'm top of my class for a reason. I thought it was weird you asking me out. I should've seen that you just wanted to know what the games were. And you got a bonus too. You got your first ever A." She clipped her hands together. "Guess your not so stupid after all."

"Alright fine!" Johnny sneered. "I used you. Big deal. Like you said, you should've known better. Guess miss smarty pants wasn't so smart after all. Underneath all that I don't care, goth attitude, you just wanted what very other chick wants. Someone to hold their hand and tell them they mean something, that they matter, and are loved. As if someone could love you." Claire took a sharp breath of air. His words were hurting her. "Like anyone could love you. So your smart...you're still nothing to look at. But hey," Johnny chuckled. "At least you got a good-"

He didn't finish. She slapped him across the face before he could. She knew what he was going to say. Her whole body was shaking. Her three eyes were teary and she couldn't see well, but she could tell that he was shocked. She had never done anything like that before. It hasn't her style. Before Johnny could do anything back to her, she bolted out of the room. Her body slammed into Brock's causing her to fall onto the floor.

Brock looked down at her. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen her cry before. She stared up at him. She felt so horrified. By the look he was giving her, he had heard the things said between Johnny and her. She couldn't be sure how much he knew, but it was enough to make his eyes soften. She pushed herself off the floor and dashed away. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Women." Johnny huffed out. "Crazy lot." It was clear he thought Brock would agree with him. Instead, Johnny was tackled onto the closest desk.

"I see your face near her again and I'll fuck you up so badly not even the lowest of nerds will want to go your ass." Brock hissed out.

"I'd like to see that." Johnny smirked.

"Your money can't hide you forever." Brock warned.

"Doesn't have to." Johnny smiled brightly. "But right now, you better let me go. Hate for bad things to happen to you." Brock released him, only because he had to.

Xxx

Claire laid in the lake for what felt like hours. No one came by it. Few had own of it when her mother had gone to school there. Claire guessed that it was almost unknown by now. The grass was untidy and the water wasn't as clear as the other bodies of water on campus. It was for the best. She rather liked that the lake was her special place.

She had folded her sweater into a sort of pillow and rested her head on the bank of the pound. Her skirt was just above it and she played with it in her fingers. She didn't care that she was naked. It wasn't like anyone would be stopping by. She doubted that anyone would be looking for her. She had finished everything that the others had needed.

That was right. People never wanted her around unless they needed something. No one ever wanted her. She had only dated twice during High School and those had gone just as badly as Johnny. She had been used for help her first boyfriend pretend that he was straight. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had told her he didn't like girls and if she hadn't walked in on him making out with her best guy friend. Her second boyfriend used her in order to be student president for three years in a row. She had done all the work. He left her the summer before college. He didn't want to be tied down to a girl that hadn't put out in three years. Besides, he had been sleeping with that snaked haired girl from two towns over.

"Hey you." A voice whispered above Claire. "What to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Claire sighed out. "Can you just do that thing we do?" She buried her head into her sweater.

"Anything for my favorite twin." The girl above her giggled softly.

"I'm your only twin." Claire smiled sadly. The other girl closed her eyes and peeked into Claire's. She frowned deeply.

"You should've told me about _him_ and about Johnny." Claire's twin sighed out. She has the same weight, size, and color as Claire. They were identical twins after all. The only difference between them was their hair. Claire dyed hers purple while her sister for a light blue. The twin dressed differently too. She wore bell bottom jeans and tight Fear Tech shirt. They had agreed to go to different schools so that they could be different people, find themselves. It turned out that even apart they fell into the same things.

"You were busy...and stuff kept coming up." Claire felt weak and helpless as she choked out the next part. "I didn't know what to say, Blair. My first time...I wasted it...and I didn't know..."

"It's okay." Blair hushed out. "No need to cry. I know the Johnny bit. But I didn't get the other stuff. It's been awhile since we last did a meeting of the minds, and that time was you going into my head. I haven't gone into your in like two and a half years."

"I don't think I can right now." Claire admitted. She felt too emotional.

"We could do this the normal way." Blair sighed. "Use words and all that."

"I think...I can do that." Claire raised her head. "But only if you buy me lunch."

"Alright. That's my follow HSS sister." Blair smirked. Claire still couldn't believe that they joined the same Sorority during their first year. Of course HSS Monster U and HSS Fear Tech. didn't get along as while as they should, rival schools and all, but that didn't matter to them. It showed that they were still bonded no matter what.

Xxx

Blair and Claire understood why everyone was staring. The two had never been on the same campus or same events. When Fear Tech and Monster U went against each together, they always found a way to not be there. They didn't want to be known as the chick with the twin that went to the rival school. They rolled their eyes at the same time as they crossed their arms. It was like the first day of high school all over again.

"Hey Claire." Brock called out as he stood in front of the pair. "And other Claire?" He didn't know what to make of this new person. The two girls glanced at each other before Blair gave a smirk and shook Brock's hand.

"I'm Blair. Her twin." She stated. "We don't like to be called the other Claire or Blair, the double chicks, or- "

"Just send him the list." Claire whined. "I want my free feed."

"It'll be free if it's now or later." Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm still paying."

"Yea, but I need sister time." Claire muttered.

"I know. I know." Blair sighed. "That's why I dropped everything and rushed here."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Brock sounded odd. Like he was bothered that he didn't know something like that. Claire felt it was weird because they weren't really that close. They didn't talk much and they had only spent a short moment of time outside of Greek Council and classes together.

"We don't tell people, Brock." Blair stated coolly. "We wanted college to be our break from being compared, mistaken, or over looked for the other."

"Like what happened with that one guy you dated." Claire rolled her eyes. "He thought I was you all the time and tried to do things."

"No, he could tell the difference." Blair huffed out. "I found out that he really wanted just to get with both of us and faked not knowing which was which."

"Does Adam know?" Claire asked as she gasped.

"No." Blair replied. "I thought it best he didn't know. He was trying to enter a master program. He didn't need to know. Just like he doesn't need to know about Johnny."

"Agreed." Claire shook her head. "It would be so bad if he found out."

"So bad." Blair agreed.

"You've a brother?" Brock realized that he didn't know anything about Claire.

"An older one." Blair took Claire into her arms and smiled brightly. "Claire's the baby."

"By like a second." She wiggled her way out of her sister's arms.

"Still counts." Blair giggled a bit more. "That's how we got our names. A B C. Adam, Blair, and Claire."

"Lunch!" Claire shouted as she saw her sister was about to explain their family background more.

"Lunch!" Blair shouted back. "Sorry, you're not invited. Blood sisters only." Blair smiled at Brock. "It was nice meeting you. Hope you don't hurt my friend too bad in tomorrows game." Blair waved off as she pulled her sister away.

"Sorry." Claire laughed. "She's always been like this."

"Bye-bye." Brock stood there in deep shock. Had his friendship meant so little to Claire that she hadn't bothered to tell her family? She clearly told them about him or else her sister wouldn't have known his name. He couldn't deal with all this. He had a paper to write and it seemed that Claire was going to be okay. She had her sister to help her through things.

xxx

Blair finally let go of Claire to glare at her. Claire did her best to look anywhere but her sister.

"How could you tell him nothing about our family?" Blair questioned.

"It just never came up." Claire tried to brush the subject off.

"Claire! I can see into your mind and I know that's a lie." It was true. He had asked about her family, but she hadn't felt like sharing. She'd always tell him that there wasn't much to tell.

"I just didn't want him to know." Claire huffed out. "Your like my family...you've all have my back and he's...just some guy..."

"He's not just some guy." Blair spoke softly. She leaned into her sister and whispered. "He was your first. He doesn't even know it either."

"I thought you said you couldn't see that stuff." Claire cried out as she backed away from her twin.

"It flashed in your head when I was talking." Blair frowned. "It was just pieces, but enough to know it was him." Claire just stared at her feet. She felt ashamed and lonely. "He cares for you."

"Uh? How can you tell?" Claire wondered. "He kinda acts that way around everyone."

"Claire, besides our ability to enter each others heads we have other gifts. Yours has always been to look at a door and know what's on the other side. Mine has always been reading peoples emotions. He was deeply hurt that you didn't tell him about me."

"Deeply?" Claire didn't believe that.

"Yes," Blair touched her sister's shoulder. "Deeply."

"I don't believe you." Claire huffed out. "He left while I was sleeping and didn't say anything the next time I saw him. Acted like nothing happened. For over two years, he has acted like nothing happened. How the hell does that mean he cares?" Claire hissed out. "He may have been laughing at me with Johnny."

"That's not true." Blair shouted. This made everyone look at the pair. The light blue haired monster slapped her forehead. They couldn't keep talking out in the opened. "Let's get inside. I owe you food."

"Yea, and you need to study for that final. Your stressing about it." Claire pointed out.

"I know." Blair agreed. "I'm just a few points to being the top of the class. I want our parents to be proud of us. Adam was top of his class and so were mom and dad. I'm so close."

"Doesn't help that the guy beating you is super cute." Claire smirked.

"I thought you were heart broken." Blair sneered. "Act it."

"Just sharing the pain." Claire chuckled.

"I'm letting you because I love you." Blair sighed out.

"You bet you do."

xxx

The twins sat in front of a large bowl of fries, two large drinks, and three empty boxes of wings. Claire was working on her second box of wings. Blair had finished her food and picked at the fries. The two always had a love for food.

"No way." A young monster shrieked. "The weird Wheelers are here."

"The weird what?" The other monster asked.

"The weird Wheelers. They have like powers and can totally ruin your life. I heard they used their black magic to turn this guy into a-"

"Enough!" Blair screamed. "Can we eat in peace?"

"You knew this would happen." Claire sighed out as she looked down at her food.

"You knew it too." Blair huffed out. "That's why we never go to the same events and went to rival schools." The older twin frowned. "And you had to deal with the PNK wannabe."

"She's a PNKs now." Claire corrected.

"Ugh! She would be." Blair rolled her eyes. "But back on the real issues."

"I don't like to call that thing with Johnny a real issue." Claire sighed out.

"Not him." Blair laughed. "He isn't the one breaking your heart. The other guy."

"What do you talking about?" Claire wasn't following.

"You only went out with Johnny because you want to believe that someone like them would want you. Which was stupid, because they aren't the same kind of guy."

"Like you dating that Steve guy because he belongs to the same frat as the guy you really like and goes to the same clubs. They aren't the same, but you like ignore that."

"I don't like that jerk." Blair rushed out. "I love Steve." It sounded forced.

"No, you don't" Claire pointed with a fry. "I can see into your mind remember."

"Yea, I don't." Blair looked like she was going to cry. "But I'm trying really hard. He's such a good guy."

"That doesn't change the whole 'you don't live him'." Claire smiled.

"Private sister talk." Blair sighed out. 'I don't know why to be with the guy I really like. He doesn't seem to like me back. In fact, whenever Steve and I are around the guy tried to kick me out of the room or push me as far a way as possible. He hates me.' Blair felt like crying.

'Or he really likes you and hates seeing with someone else.' Claire thought back to her sister.

'Like how Brock tries to be your best friend, instead of trying to show his feelings about you. My guy tries to push me a way while yours tries hard to hold onto you anyway he can.'

'No, its nothing like that.' Claire seemed deeply upset.

'Brock is so like that.' Blair looked rather annoyed that her sister wasn't getting it.

'No, he's not.' Claire felt her rage boiling over.

'Why can't you let yourself see it?'

"Because it's not true!" Claire screamed out.

"What?" All eyes were on the twins. They had been fighting in there minds and like every mind fight they ended up screaming with words. This normally freaked people out. It was understandable. Their dad and brother used to be freaked out by it, until it become so common that it stopped bothering them.

Claire looked around to see who had heard them. She felt like hiding when see saw Brock was close by. She buried her head in her hands. Blair rolled her eyes. This always happened. Claire always broke off their mind talks first.

"I'm making this up to you." Blair whispered as she stood up onto their table. "Hello all monsters. Big news! Johnny of ROR sleeps with a teddy bear named Boo Boo and I will pay two hundred bucks to the monster that brings me it before winter break."

"Oh no. I can't believe you did that." Claire was so shocked and than she started giggling. "I'm so going onto your campus and paying you back." Blair started laughing. They didn't behave like normal monsters when they were together. They somehow brought out the best and worst in each other and always a smile.

"We both knew I would something." Blair laughed.

"But how did you know he slept with a teddy bear?" Claire asked as her sister got off the table.

"He's older sister told me after a few drinks." Blair chuckled. "She's like so into partying and drugs. We kinda happened to be at the same party and she let slip that her brother still slept with a teddy. She likes to make fun of him ever chance she gets. Thinks the family loves him more than her."

"Huh, I think I know where it is." Claire smiled as she recalled his room. She had only been in it once, but she was good at recall how things looked.

"We should so get it." Blair beamed. Claire nodded and was about to go when Blair caught her arm. "Wait! No! You're changing the subject. We were talking about you."

"Ugh, that normally works on us." Claire whined.

"Not today." Blair smirked. "I left all my council work with that **jerk** and I am not letting that go to waste." She seemed bothered by the fact that she let anyone do her job.

"Fine, just read it than." Claire huffed out. "I feel a bit better with you here and I can think straight."

"Okay." Blair smiled. She shut her eyes and focused on her sister's thoughts.

Claire had been drinking and talking to Brock. They hadn't known each other often, but Claire thought they were hitting it off well. She thought he was funny and maybe cute. She thought he maybe into her too. They had a few more drinks together and things got heavy. After everything has done, Claire fell asleep. She heard things she couldn't make out and woke up alone. There was no trace of Brock anywhere.

Weeks went by and he didn't talk to her. She waited and waited. She tried to look for him, but couldn't find him. The semester ended and there had been no word from him at all. It made her so angry. She had cried for hours because she thought he was a nice guy. She had seen him again in the Spring. He didn't really talk to her and she really didn't feel like talking to him anyway. After a while, she had to work with him again and that made her have to move on from her feelings. Somehow, Brock and her became friends again. Somehow, Claire found a way to not think about what happened between them.

"What did the note say?" Blair asked as she opened her eyes. She understood what her twin was feeling.

"What note?" Claire asked. She didn't recall any note.

"The note that was on the pillow next to you when you woke up." Blair rolled her eyes. Claire looked like she wasn't understanding. "There was a piece of paper right next to your head. You woke up, brushed it off your head, and put on your clothes." Blair tried to make her twin remember. "What did it say?" There was a heavy pause. Claire looked as if she had forgotten all about it. "You didn't read it. For all you know, it could've been all hearts and kisses. Oh my spirits, he could've so asked you to meet him somewhere and you didn't and broke his heart. Aw, that's too much." Blair seemed to be over the moon, while Claire looked horrified. "That's amazing."

"That's horrifying." Claire corrected. "What if it's true?"

"Than your screwed." Blair shrugged

"That's not helpful." Claire hissed.

"I'm here." Blair huffed out with an eye roll. "and you wouldn't have known about the note if it wasn't for me. That seems really helpful."

* * *

End Note: So, I've no idea if Claire has a family or what they would be like. Somehow, Blair became like this force that really moved her sister to act and behave differently. Alone, she would be very different. She would be less loud and in your face, more relaxed. Together, they react differently. Case in point, I was going to write a sad, broken hearted Claire, but than Blair walked in. Somehow, no matter how hard I tried to get back to sad Claire it ended with Blair making her smile. It's rather bothersome because it changed how I wanted to write the story and made it longer. I thought since it's going to be longer, I shoud make it two parts instead of one. Not truly sure how to go about the next chapter either. Blair keeps making Claire act weird. What do you think should happen?


End file.
